6
6 is a sixth stitchpunk made by the The Scientist. 2005 Short Film Fiction Role The soul of 6 can be seen coming out from the combined Talisman, which 9 combined the mirrored talisman and the Talisman together, and returning back to his numbered skin in peace.﻿ 2009 Film Description/Appearance True to his number, 6, is the sixth creation of The Scientist. He is an artist/oracle. 6 is the most visionary stitchpunk of the group, who seldom speaks, and prefers to express his thoughts with creative design and drawings. He is able to accomplish this with the pen nibs that serve as his fingers. Based on his eccentric artwork and overall detached air, it is evident that he sees the world differently from the other stitchpunks. He has prophetic visions of the past and future, so he is most likely drawing what he sees in his dreams; most of which are about the talisman. His drawings did in fact happen to have solved most of 9's questions about the whole plot, though, alas, the other characters had difficulty understanding their meanings (Or simply discarded them as products of an ill mind). 6 appears as a black-and-white striped stitchpunk. The fasting on his neck, wrists, and ankles appears to be copper wire wrapped three and one. Once around his neck and 3 times around his ankles and wrists. though as time and artwork passed, it became rather stained with black ink. Fandom enjoys running with this observation, and concluding that he runs his still ink-covered fingers through it when distressed or having a waking Vision. One of his eyes is larger than the other, perhaps emphasizing his mental state. 6 wears a large old-fashioned key on a key ring around his neck, which he can be seen clutching at when he is scared or upset. Some fans believe the key that 6 wears is the key to the scientist's music/jewlery box for 9. Blots and smears of ink can be seen on his body and on his pen-nib hands. 6 certainly can be seen as living in his own world, or version of it, in the film. Shaking his head as if to clear it or to wake from a dream, like when 5 calls him into reality during the battle with the Winged Beast, 6 displays he can and does get lost in thought- even in life-threatening situations; but when he isn't, he looks more struck with fear than any other stitchpunk, probably being constantly more aware of what they're hiding from. In his original design, he is shown having much longer hair, the key much broader and bigger than him, and his face almost emaciated. "9" Scientist Facebook When 6 awakened in the Scientist's workshop on August 28, the Scientist noted him as being peculiar and having different perspectives to the world outside, based on his drawings that the Scientist saw. 6 took more out of the scientist's soul than the others did. Role 6 is first seen in the Sanctuary, lurking in the shadows, and drawing pictures while humming a hymn. When 9 comes back with 5, he tries to warn him to "Go back to the source" and shows his drawings. 9 is interested, but 1 interrupts them before 6 could reveal anything else. While being in a numb state of mind for most of the battle, he manages to regain consciousness during the climax and helps 5 activate the plane's propeller to kill the Winged Beast. During the stitchpunks' journey to the Library, 6 is almost left behind as he's trying to catch some ashes falling from the burning Sanctuary, but he gives up when they fall through his hands and tries to catch up with the others. At the Library, he settles on the ground ready to draw another picture of the Source, but is exasperated when 8 steps purposefully on his paper. Later, he matches his new drawing with a picture in one of 3 and 4's books; he tries again to tell 9 about the talisman but is, once again, cut off by 1. After the Fabrication Machine is presumably destroyed, he plays with 5, laughing and sitting on his shoulders and testing his own echo in the phonogram, much to the amusement of the others. When The Machine reveals itself, it chases after 5 and captures him proceeding to absorb his soul. He becomes stunned at the sight but sees 5's soul inside the Machine before dissipating, 1 orders the group to run to the bridge. During the chase, the bridge gives way, nearly taking the Machine with it. Seeing an opportunity, all the stitchpunks with the exception of 6 try to destroy the Machine while they had a chance. 6 stops running and grabs 9 by the shoulders, desperately exclaiming that the souls are trapped inside the Fabrication Machine, and that it mustn't be destroyed. He goes so far as to attempt to stop 7 from prying The Machine off the bridge. As the Machine finally loses its grip, one of its great arms bursts through the wood beams below 6, pulling him with it as it falls back against the opposite side of the chasm below. 6 calls to 9, "Go back to the first room. He'll show you. The Source!" for the last time before having his soul taken. His lifeless form is dropped heedlessly from the giant claw and plummets into the dismal pit below. Gallery 6 1.png|6's introduction 6 2.jpg|Close Up. 6 3.jpg 6 4.jpg 6 5.jpg|The back of 6's head. 6 6.jpg|6 trying to catch an ember. 6 7.jpg 6 8.jpg|The ember turns to ash. 6 9.jpg 6 10.jpg 6 11.jpg 6 12.jpg 6 13.jpg|Trying to explain the talisman. 6 14.jpg|'Go back'. 6 15.jpg|6 whilst sending off 2's body. 6 16.png 6 17.png|6 clinging to 5. 6 18.jpg|3, 4, 5 and 6 trying to bring down the blimp. 6 19.jpg 6 20.jpg 6 21.jpg 6 22.jpg|6 playing with the echo in the gramophone. 6 23.jpg|6 riding on the lever of the gramophone. 6 24.jpg|After watching 5's soul being taken. 6 25.jpg 6 26.jpg|Running from The Machine. 6 27.jpg|'You mustn't destroy it!' 6 28.jpg|'They're trapped! They're inside!' 6 29.jpg|6 being captured by The Machine. 6 30.jpg|'Go back! To the first room..." 6 31.jpg|6's freed spirit. Category:Stitchpunks Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Characters